lafrikipediafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Anexo:Frases y conversaciones célebres de Homer J. Simpson
¡D'oh! Aquí tenemos todas las frases y diálogos célebres de Homer J. Simpson Frases Célebres *Cama arriba, cama abajo. (Léase también con "nube"): Nube arriba, nuebe abajo. *El lugar mas caluroso de la Tierra es el Sol *¡D'oh! *Soy el homer malo, soy el homer malo *En america primero se consigue el azucar, luego el poder, y luego las titis * Holaa, soi yo, homer simspon, el hombre mágico del pais de la felicidad, que vive en una casa de chocolate en la calle de la piruletaaa...(cierra la puerta)...(se vuelve a abrir) por cierto, pretendia ser sarcastico¡¡ (cierra la puerta) *Espero que hayas aprendido la lección: Nunca ayudes a nadie. *¡Pequeño demonio! *Siempre lo he dicho, no hay mejor lugar para educar a un niño q en el aeropuerto. *Una para ti, una para mí, una para ti, una para mí (Homer llenando el tanque de combustible del coche alcohol). *¡Me abuuurro! *¡He visto la luz! ¡Me quema! *Chipocluda. *¡¡¡Cállate Flanders!!! *¡¡¡Voy a matar a Moeee!!! ¡¡UIIIIIII!! *¡¡Quiero mi bocadillo!! ¡¡Quiero mi bocadillo!! ¡¡Quiero mi bocadillo!! ¡Oh! *¡Marge! A Maggie se le han caído sus piernas de leche. *Rosquilla... aaaaaaajjjjjj!....(babea en exceso). *Brindemos por el alcohol, causa, y a la vez solución, de todos los problemas de la vida. *Mmmmmm...qué bien leer. *En su viaje a Itália, visitan la Torre de Pisa: Jo, es la primera vez que lo veo... UN MCDONALS DONDE SIRVEN TINTORRO!!! *Vamos al 1er certamen japonés que se celebra en... ¡ corre, Bart¡ *Cerveza, tú sí que eres fiel, mi amor por ti nunca morirá. *Un basurero lo puede todo Marge... todo lo puede un basurero. *En esto tiene que haber algo para eso otro (Homer mientras intenta descolgar el teléfono con el mando a distancia). *Mira cómo baila Moe. *La vida es una aplastante derrota tras otra, hasta que acabas deseando que se muera Flanders. *¡¡CALLÁOS HIPOGLÚCIDOS!! *Marge, no es una tienda; es una megatienda. "Mega" que es bueno, y "tienda" que es cosa. *Puede que tenga todo el dinero del mundo, pero hay algo que nunca podrá comprar... UN DINOSAURIO. *¿A que te late el corazón a 2 km por segundo y se te agarrota el brazo izquierdo?Yo tengo esa sensación constantemente. *Lisa, te tengo dicho que en esta casa seguimos las leyes de la TERMODINÁMICA (con una máquina de movimiento continuo inventada por él por delante). *No soy muy aficionado a rezar pero si estás ahí... ¡¡Sálvame Superman!!. *Si algo hemos aprendido de los Picapiedra, es que los pelícanos sirven para mezclar cemento. *"Nucelar", la palabra es "nucelar". *Era mi primer día. *¿Cómo va a pasar algo Marge, mi reina? ...o Lisa, mi princesita... y cómo olvidarme de mi querido niño rata (Bart). *Ohh, mírame Marge, estoy haciendo feliz a la gente, soy el hombre mágico que vive en el país de la felicidad, en la casa de gominola, en la calle de la piruleta...ah, por cierto, pretendía ser sarcástico. *¡¡Hasta el infierno dulces chicos!! *(Sobre Venecia) ¿Allí las calles son de agua? Mosquis, puedes ir en morsa al trabajo. *Cama arriba, cama abajo, cama arriba, cama abajo. Posteriormente sueña que está en el cielo: Nube arriba, nube abajo... *Rizado, tieso, rizado, tieso (a la cola de un cerdo). *Limpio la escopeta sin el seguro, sin el seguro. *Tus cuadros son bonitos, se parecen a... las cosas que se parecen. *Estúpidas ambulancias con sus lucecitas y sus letreros al revés. *Hijo mío, hay tres clases de hombres en esta vida: los que saben contar y los que no. *Hijos, os habéis esforzado, ¿y para qué? Para hacer el ridículo. La moraleja es: ¡no os esforcéis! Jeje. *Pero si a mí no me importa...y a su madre tampoco. ¿¿A quién le importa?? *Señor Burns, creo que podemos fiarnos del presidente de Cuba... (Fidel Castro le pide ver su billete de un trillón de dólares). *Señor Burns, usted es el hombre más rico que conozco...mucho más que Lenny. *Si Dios no quisiera que comiéramos en la iglesia, hubiera dicho que comer era pecado. *¡¡Hipopoootaaaamooooogrh!! *¿La teleguía es un libro? *(Sobre la educación a sus hijos) Yo siempre he sido fiel a tres sencillas normas: Eh... leer la guía de la tele, escribir la guía de la tele y suscribirme a la guía de la tele. *Zapato dentro, zapato fuera, zapato dentro, zapato fuera (probando un calzador) *Ya que he estado en el juzgado, te he cambiado el nombre Marge... te he puesto Tetitas Laurie...-No me gusta. Pues Pechitos McTetis... -¡Tampoco!- Hasta mañana Pechitos... -¡SUÉLTAMELOS!- *El pavo, el único animal más listo que el hombre. *Ven, pavo, únete con tus amigos (en el suelo hay una bandeja con la guarnición a la cual está apuntando con una escopeta). *¿Y eso no puede hacerlo otro? *¡Marge! Son las tres de las mañana. ¿No deberías estar guisando? *Scooby Doo puede hacer pupú, pero Jimmy Carter.....de risa se parter. *Sí, Moe, su equipo la chingó bien anoche.¡Qué chingaos! He visto equipos chungos, pero el suyo es la pandilla de chungos más chunga que jamás he chingao! Tengo que colgar, los repipis de mis hijos escuchan. * Escóndete Marge, no quiero que piensen que esto es un negocio vulgar. * Marge, cuando veas mi regalo, pensarás que el de los niños es una basura... * Oiga operadora... ¿cuál es el número del 911? * ¡¡Pero serás....!! (con el consiguiente estrangulamiento a Bart) * Puede que eso funcionara en los años 30, pero ahora, en el año nosecuántos... * Mamá se llevo las pilas, qué caradura... mamá se llevó esas pilas que tanto duran (tocando una armónica). * ¡Ja ja ja ja ja, le ha dado una patada en culo! * Sin Tele y sin cerveza Homer pierde la cabeza. * Sin Tele y sin cerveza Homer pierde... nosequé y nosecuántos... * ¡Oh, mira! Han introducido Internet en los ordenadores... (leyendo el libro: Internet para tontos, edición para retrasados). * ¡Maaarge! ¿Dónde está eso que PUM, TACA, y a comer? (Refiriéndose a una cuchara) * Creo que entiendo el funcionamiento de este aparato (refiriéndose a un globo aerostático), puede ir hacia arriba y abajo, pero no a los lados ni atrás en el tiempo. * 3 simples palabras: Yo soy gay. * Y si no funciona estas seis palabras: "No soy gay, pero lo intentaré" * Y la más importante: Mosquis. * (Cuando se duerme en la iglesia): Partiré la tarta en dos, y los dos recibiréis... la muerte, la tarta pa mí. *(Cayendo de un rascacielos): Es el fin... Dios, Buda, Alá, os quiero a todos. * Bueeeeno... si pudiera decir unas palabras, sería un orador. * Pero Maaarge, seguro que tengo carencia de...es-tró-ge-no. *(Homer lee su título de graduación de la marina: graduado con deshonor) Sí, pero en la palabra deshonor va incluida la palabra honor. * Qué gran verdad ha dicho (refiriéndose a Marge). * Me abuuurro.... voy al bar de Moe. * Maaarge... Me aburro, cambia de canal (repetida hasta la saciedad, incluso en el funeral de Graimito). *(Retorciéndose de dolor ante la nevera) Nunca jamás volveré a comer chili. ¡Anda, chili! * A ver, Lisa, ¿qué quieres? ¿Un viomolín, un omobombo o una tubababa? Ah, el saxofonón... * La gente se inventa estadísticas con tal de demostrar algo, Kent, y eso lo sabe el 14% de la población. * ¡Soy la primera persona no brasileña en viajar hacia atrás en el tiempo! * ¡Y lo envolvemos en una alfombra y lo tiramos a un barranco yujuju! *(Le han robado a Homer el esqueleto del ángel) Necesitamos otro esqueleto. ¡Bart! Quítate el esqueleto. * Bueeno, empecemos por lo básico... Tocar una guitarra en llamas con los dientes. * Puedes llamarlo Ray, o puedes llamarlo Jota, o llámalo Ray Jota, si te sale de la pelota. * (Cuando muere Red Barkley) Él me llamó novato, yo le llamé Tony Randall... eran cosas nuestras. * Bart, puedes quedarte aquí comiendo comida de perro hasta que tus lágrimas huelan a comida de perro y le hagan volver o puedes salir a buscarlo. * Moasquis, y no va a comer comida de perro. * Televisión, maestra, madre, amante secreta. * Hitler es idiota, Mussolini más. * Tranquilos, sé lo que hay que hacer en estos casos...¡Jumanji! * Si una mujer dice que no pasa nada, es que todo va mal; si dice que todo va mal, es que todo, todo va mal, y si dice que algo no es gracioso, más te vale no reírte como un descosido. * Marge, no le busques tres gatos al pie. * Si te aburres y no sabes cómo pasar el día, ve al centro comercial: tiene comida, moda y diversión sin igual. * Me quiero volver chango. *¡Oh Dios Santo, protege esta casa voladora y todo lo que mora en ella! * Hijo, no les hagas caso, las modas son buenas, como la de ese Orwell. ¡Grr! ¡Cómo me gustaría cogerle por banda! * Para las situaciones desesperadas siempre tuve un plan... ¡Irnos a Alaska! * Lisa: Bart, deja de ponerme caras! Marge: Homer, dile algo! Homer, poniendole caras a su perro y a su gato: ¡Qué tontos son los animales! * ¡Marge, me estoy perdiendo el concurso de chili! * ¡No conquistas nada, con una ensalada! (Haciendo una conga) * Cuanto tiempo me llevará llegar a ese botón (el botón para destruir el núcleo de la central nucelar en la que trabaja, lo cual destruiría Springfield) * ¡Pues claro que si hijo!, ¿Qué padre sería yo si no me preocupase por...¡¡UN CERDO CON GORRO¡¡ *No, Bart, aun eres muy pequeño para conducir. Hoy vas a MATAR. *(Mientras lava ropa a mano, dice a Bart) Anda a Jugar a la guerra hijo, sin la prescencia de un hombre en la casa puedes volverte afeminado en un segundo! (habla con la voz de gay) Ay Diooz esta graza no ze quita!! *Neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerd!!!! (Homer insultando a un nerd en la universidad) *¡Bart, quítate tu essqueleto! * Homer rechazado, se va a comer un helado. * Y una vez más...Doúh! * Si Marge no es feliz yo no soy feliz y si yo no soy feliz Moe es inmensamente feliz pero por una vez Moe no es el tema Título del enlace Diálogos Enlistado como misionero *'Homer':¡¡Pare el avión!! Yo no puedo ser misionero, ni siquiera creo en el niño Jesús. *'Piloto':Lo siento, ya es demasiado tarde. *'Homer':¡¡¡¡Sálvame niño Jesúuuuuuuuuuus!!!! *'Homer':Yo prefiero comer en deliciosas barritas; así, con este aparato, puedo comerme 2 kilos de espaguetis de una sentada liberando el máximo de nutrientes (pasa un montón de espaguetis por una máquina que salen por otro lado en una barrita; se la come, se queda callado y coje el teléfono). *'Homer': ¿Operadora? Llame a mi hospital. Los Movimientarios (Homer se siente intrigado por la oferta de una secta llamada los movimientarios) *'Movimientario':Le invitamos a pasar un fin de semana informativo en nuestra parcela. *'Homer':Mmmmm, ¿y cuándo es ese fin de semana? *'Movimientario':Es este fin de semana. *'Homer':Ya, ¿y cuánto me va a costar? *'Movimientario':E... es gratuito. *'Homer':Ya, ¿y cuándo es este fin de semana? *'Movimientario':Es este fin de semana. (Bart se lleva a Homer a rastras) *'Homer':¿Es gratuito? (Cuando los movimentarios muestran una pelicula sobre el viaje intergaláctico del lider,para lavarle el cerebro a la gente de Springfield) *'Homer':Yo no entendí bien la pelicula, los policias sabían que asuntos internos estaban detrás de ellos? *'Movimentario':Pero nada de eso salió en la película! *'Homer':Ah si es que cuando me aburro invento cosas que no suceden... *'Homer':nananananananana pescar nananananananana pescar,pescaaaar Homer en la universidad *'Profesor':El acelerador de partículas estabiliza el átomo en la cámara y despues lo lanza.... *'Homer':Perdóneme, profesor sabihondo,estoy trabajando en una central nuclear desde hace diez años, y creo que sé como funciona un acelerador de partículas... *'Profesor':Pues baje aquí a mostrárnoslo, *'Homer':De acueerdo, allá voy... *'(acto seguido se ve a todos los universitarios huyendo de la universidad que está en llamas) *'Homer a Lenny y Carl que vienen a descontaminar la facultad':Es ahí Bart cavando en el jardín *'Marge':¿Qué estará haciendo el niño? *'Homer':Estará buscando drogas. *'Marge':¡¡¡No tenemos drogas!!! *'Homer':Claaaaaaaaaaaaaaro (mirando hacia otro lado). Abstinencia *'Marge': Homer, prométeme que no tomarás cerveza en un mes. *'Homer': ¡Dalo por hecho! ¡Ni una cereza en un mes! (Tras salir de la clinica para alcoholicos) *'Marge':Homer dime que no volveras a tomar alcohol *'Homer':Lo juro, solo necesito inspiración de mi amiga la biblia(abre la biblia y no encuentra la petaca que guardaba en ella) ¡ESTA ES DE VERDAD! Retrete / Basurero *'Homer':Cojo otro muelle, lo tiro por el retrete, y ya son 820 muelles los que el retrete se ha tragado... *'Marge':¿Homer, estás tirando los muelles por el retrete?... *'Homer':Qué cosas tienes...Cojo otro muelle, lo tiro por el retrete, y ya son 821 muelles los que el retrete se ha tragado. Expediente X *'Agente Mulder': Homer, quiero que reconstruya sus movimientos de la noche en que vio al extraterrestre. *'Homer': Bueno, la velada comenzó en el club de caballeros, cuando discutíamos sobre Schopenhauer mientras jugábamos al Backgammon. *'Agente Scully': Homer, es un delito mentir al FBI. *'Homer': Me senté con Barney a comer paquetitos de mostaza, ¿le vale? (Homer, una vez que ha tomado por lo menos 10 cervezas): Y entonces le dije: "Pirulí rojo, pirulí azul, ¿qué más da?, si al final todos acaban del mismo color". *'Homer':Tiene una voz dulce y celestial como la de alf, y aparece los viernes por la noche, como alf. (en la comisaria describiendo al extraterrestre) *'Agente Scully': Homer, esto es un detector de mentiras, le haré una serie de preguntas tipo test y usted debe contestar lo más sinceramente posible, ¿lo ha entendido? *'Homer': Sí. (El detector de mentiras explota). Ordenando *'Camarero':¿Qué es lo que quiere comer?. *'Homer': El filete más grande que tenga. *'Camarero': ¿Y de beber?. *'Homer': Albóndigas. En el museo *'Homer':¿Conocimientium, eh? *'Bart': Esto huele a museo. *'Homer': Sí, las cosas divertidas no acaban en -ium,acaban en...aberna, ...olera, ...erveza. Prometiendo abstiencia (otra vez) *'Homer': Nunca más volveré a beber alcohol.. *'Vendedor': ¡¡¡Cerveza!!!! *'Homer': DÉME DIEZ. Sobre discriminación *(Lisa entra en el equipo de hockey y Homer habla con su equipo) *'Homer': Sobre todo, no quiero que la discriminéis por ser diferente. *'Homer': ¡Anda!, ¡un niño con tetas! ¡Ven aquí, niño con tetas! jijiji. *'Niño':¡Por favor! No me haga correr comi... muchos... chocolates Sábado / Miércoles *'Homer': Ayyyyyy...como me gustan los sábados, uno descansa. *'Marge':¡Homer! ¡Hoy es miércoles! *'Homer':¡¡¡ARGHHHHH!!! (Días más tarde) *'Homer': Ayyyyyy...como me gustan los sábados de verdad, no como aquel sábado falso en que casi me echan del curro. Con Lisa *'Homer': Marge, ya que no me hablo con Lisa, ¿puedes hacer el favor de pasarme el sirope? *'Marge': Pásale el sirope a tu padre, Lisa. *'Lisa': Bart, dile que se lo pasaré si no lo emplea sobre ningún producto cárnico. *'Bart': ¿Siropearás las salchichas, colega? *'Homer': Marge, dile a Bart que sólo quiero tomarme un buen vaso de sirope, como hago todas las mañanas. *'Marge': Homer, no te hablas con Lisa, no con Bart. *'Homer': Bart, agradece a tu madre la observación. *'Marge': Homer, en primer lugar, a mí sí me hablas, y en segundo, te he oído. *'Homer': Lisa, dile a tu madre que me deje en paz. *'Bart': Papá, que es con Lisa con quien no te hablas. *'Homer': ¡Basta! ¡A tu cuarto! *'Lisa': ¿Por qué no te lo comes sin más y ya? *'Homer': ¡No necesito tus consejos culinarios, arruinabarbacoas, que crees que lo sabes todo! *'Lisa': ¡Se acabó! ¡No puedo convivir con este prehistórico carnívoro! ¡Ahora mismo me largo! (Se va de casa dando un portazo) *'Homer': Basta! ¡A tu cuarto! Monoraíl *'Marge':Homer, aquí tengo una persona que te puede ayudar. *'Homer':¿Batman? *'Marge': No, un científico. *'Homer':¿Batman es un científico? *'Marge':¡Que no es Batman! minutos mas tarde: *'Homer':mira esta familia de zarigueyas, a la grande le puse Mordiscos ^^ Coche vs. Necromancia *'Lisa': ¡Papá, hemos hecho algo muy malo! *'Homer': ¿Habéis destrozado el coche? *'Lisa': No. *'Homer': ¿Habéis resucitado a los muertos? *'Lisa': Sí. *'Homer': ¿Pero al coche no le pasa nada, no? *'Lisa': Ajá. *'Homer': Entonces no importa. Debatiendo con Lovejoy *( Homer no quiere asistir a la iglesia y mantiene una conversación con el Reverendo Lovejoy) *'Reverendo': Recuerde el capítulo de la Biblia, Mateo 20-18 *'Homer:' Y usted recuerde...... el capítulooo...¡¡Mateo 14-17!! *'Reverendo:' Y al amanecer Jesús salió de la posada y siguió su camino.... *'Homer': Sí...Medite... En el programa de protección de testigos *'Agente FBI': ¿Practiquemos un poco, de acuerdo? Cuando le diga "hola señor Thompson", usted conteste hola. *'Homer': Vale. *'Agente FBI': Hola Señor Thompson. *'Homer': (Se queda callado y con cara de tonto). *'Agente FBI': Recuerde, ahora su nombre es Homer Thompson. *'Homer': Entendido. *'Agente FBI': Hola Señor Thompson. *'Homer': (Otra vez se queda callado y con cara de tonto). *'Agente FBI''' (Desesperado): Cuando le pise dos veces y le diga "HOLA SEÑOR THOMPSON", usted responda hola.* *'Homer': Vale. *'Agente FBI' (Da 2 pisotones y le dice: HOLA SEÑOR THOMPSON). *'Homer': Creo que su compañero le está intentando decir algo (al otro Agente del FBI).** (*)En latinoamérica dice: Cuando le pise dos veces y le diga "hola señor thompson", sólo mueva la cabeza (**)" " " : creo que le habla a usted Lisa Muerta *'Homer': ¡¡OH NO!! LISA ESTÁ MUERTA!!...a no ser... *'Lisa': No, papá, estoy aquí. *'Homer'(mirándola): OH, LISA, ESTÁS VIVA...a no ser... Idiota *'Lisa':Ya sabes lo que dicen papá... "Es mejor quedarse callado y dejar que los demás piensen que eres un tonto a que abras la boca y se aclaren las dudas". *'Homer' (pensando): Di algo o pensarán que eres un idiota... (luego dice en voz alta): "A lo dicho... hecho"... (Pensando otra vez dice): Bieeeen... Orden de Restricción atracción *(Homer y Bart están sentandos en el sofá y encadenados entre ellos por la juez). Bart: Papá, levanta, que tengo que ir al baño. *'Homer': Uuooo...no quiero levantarme. ¡Hazlo en el bote! *'Marge': ¡Ni hablar! Homer, levanta para que Bart pueda ir al baño. *'Homer': Pues entonces no sé porque tenemos un bote.. ¡Que alguien me lo diga! Homer y Bart estan tirados en el suelo entre la porquería *'Bart':Papá, me estoy aburriendo, ¿puedo ir al parque?. *'Homer':¿Tengo que levantarme?. *'Bart': No. *'Homer': Pues que te cunda. Homer dando clases a Apu sobre la Historia de Estados Unidos *'Homer':Veamooooooooooos (señalando una bandera de Estados Unidos)...¿puede identificar este objeto? *:Apu:Supongo que es la bandera que desapareció el año pasado de la biblioteca. *:Homer:Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeh...correcto. Todos sabemos que las barras dan buena suerte pero ¿por qué esta bandera tiene en concreto 47 estrellas? *:Apu:Porque está terriblemente obsoleta. Supongo que la biblioteca debió adquirirla durante el breve período de tiempo en el que Nuevo México dejó de ser Estado y pasó a serlo Arizona. *'Homer':Eeeeeeeeeeeeeh...medio punto. *'Apu':Ejecutivo...legislativo...y judicial. *'Homer':¡No, no, no! Ay, ya tenemos que volver a empezar con los colegios electoriles. Homer en la página de Internet del departamento de la policía de Springfield, sale la cara de Wigum Si quiere confesar que ha cometido un delito pulse en "Sí", de lo contrario en "No" (Homer pulsa no) :Wigum: Ha pulsado "no", de modo que ha cometido un delito pero no quiere confesarlo. Ahora mismo se dirige un furgón policial a su casa; mientras tanto, puede comprar estas camisetas de la policía, tiene derecho a estar fabuloso. Homer y Lisa van a colarse en elmuseo *'Lisa': Papá, como entramos en el museo? *'Homer':Abriremosla ventana, abrela tu, la poli tiene las huellas de papi Periodista entrevistando al abuelo Simpson *'Periodista': ¿Cree usted que Homer Simpson sea comunista?. *'Abuelo Simpson': ¡No! mi hijo puede ser vago, estúpido, comunistaa.. ¡pero de actor porno no tiene nada! *'Sr. Burns': Voy a darle algo a la humanidad que lleva buscando desde tiempos inmemoriales. :Homer: ¿Un irlandés sobrio? en latino america:Homer: ¿Un politico honesto? Homer en el juzgado Homer: Señor juez, me gustaría ser mi propio abogado y hablar en defensa propia. :Juez: Pues adelante. :Homer: Ebrios patanes del jurado... [En la escena siguiente se ve la familia Simpson con un mono naranja -no un animal mutante, un traje- de preso picando rocas al borde de una carretera. Homer se ha vuelto majara Homer: Sin tele ni cerveza Homer pierde... ya no se me ocurre qué más. :Marge: ¿Homer pierde la cabeza? :Homer: ¡¡¡ME IMPORTA UN COMINO!!! (Se echa a reír). Homer dibujando a Lenny y a Carl duchándose :Carl: Homer, me siento un poco violento. :Lenny: Tranquilo, Carl, lo hace porque le gusta el arte. :Homer:(Con cara de pevertido): Claro.......El aaaaarteeee. Marge y Homer hablan sobre Apu y Mangula porque se han separado :Marge: Homer, tenemos que hacer algo para que Apu y Mangula se reconcilien... ¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo? (Se entra en el pensamiento de Homer, que está en un ala delta sobrevolando una multitud de gente y empuñando una pistola láser). :Homer(en el pensamiento): ¡¡¡Podéis correr, pero no podéis volar!!! (Ruido de varios disparos).¡¡U.S.A.!! Homer en un juicio :Skinner:Bart, sé que puedes leerme el pensamiento y como encuentre algo que demuestre que te has saltado las clases, te voy a escoñar, sí, has oido bien, pienso palabras que jamás se me ocurriría decir. :Homer:Hijo, se que puedes leerme el pensamiento, miau miau miau miau miau. Homer en rock al park :Marge:Homer, no quiero que vayas a espiar a nadie. :Homer:Tranquila, solo voy aahh...espiar...ahh.. a espiar a Lenny y a Carl... D´oh. En la clínica :Científico: Si quieren que Bart mejore su rendimiento en clase deberá esforzarse, a no ser que pruebe un potente, peligroso y experimental... :Homer:¿...Caramelo? *'Bart': Yo no quiero tomar drogas. :Homer: Vamos, sí que quieres, todos los chicos de tu edad lo hacen.. :Bart: Pero papá, las drogas no son la solución. :Homer: ¿¡Serás?! (y lo estrangula). Bart conduce un tanque y lo para al ponerse delante Marge :Homer: ¡Dios mío, qué valor, no tiene miedo a hacerle frente a ese yonqui! :Lisa: ¡Papá, ese yonqui es tu hijo! :Homer(con voz sarcástica): ¿Y por qué no lo gritas a los cuatro vientos? Carta al señor Burns (Homer escribe una carta de insultos al señor Burns por un ataque de ira y luego se arrepiente de ello e intenta recuperar la carta en el edificio del servicio postal) :Agente del servicio postal:Hola ,buenos días, señor, ¿qué desea? :Homer:Holaaa...soy el señor Burns y quisiera recoger una carta que hay para mí. :Agente del servicio postal:Muy bien señor Burns, ¿me dice su nombre de pila? (Habiendo él escrito la carta responde:) :Homer: No lo sé.... Homer guardaespaldas (Homer entrenándose para ser guardaespaldas, salta para evitar un disparo sobre una sandía gritando "¡noooo!") :Entrenador: Bueno, el salto no ha estado mal, lo que no ha sido muy convincente es ese "¡noooo!". Recuerda, ese "¡noooo!" puede conseguirte un empleo. Haz veinte abdominales. :Homer: ¡Nooooooooooooooooooooooo! :Entrenador: Mejor. Homer dirigiéndose a Las Vegas en su coche con Ned Flanders :Ned: Vaya, ya son las ocho y media. He de llamar a Maude y decirle dónde estoy. :Homer: Tranquilo, la llamé yo desde la gasolinera. :Ned: Ah. Gracias, colega. :Homer(en voz baja): Prfff...¡se lo ha creído! La familia viendo en la televisión el anuncio de Homer, Mr. Quitanieves :Lisa: ¿Y podré costearme sus servicios, Mr. Quitanieves? :Homer: ¡Claro que sí! De hecho, mis precios son tan bajos que les parecerá que tengo cierto retraso mental. :Bart: ¿Y cumple todas las licencias y permisos exigidos por el Ayuntamiento? :Homer(por la comisura de la boca): Cállate, niño... Especial de Halloween, en el que Burns es un vampiro :Lisa: ¿Papá, no notas un poco raro al señor Burns? :Homer: Sííííííííííííí, se peina como un mariquita. :Burns: ¡Lo he oído! :Homer: ¡Ha sido éste (señalando a Bart)! Homer compra un muñeco de Krusty a un chino :Vendedor: Le debo decil una cosa, el muñeco está maldito. :Homer: Eso es malo. :Vendedor: Pelo le legalamos una taza de yogulado. :Homer: Eso es bueno. :Vendedor: El yogulado también está maldito. :Homer: Eso es malo. :Vendedor: Le dejamos elegil el sabol que usted desee. :Homer: Eso es bueno. :Vendedor: El yogulado contiene alomatizantes altificiales. :Homer: ... :Vendedor: Eso es malo. :Homer: ¿Puedo irme ya? Marge lee en el periódico que el señor Burns ha perdido toda su fortuna :Marge: Homer, no nos dijiste que el señor Burns se hubiera arruinado. :Homer: Bueno, ¿es que tengo que contaros todas las anécdotas que me ocurren en mi vida diaria? :Marge: Sin embargo, nos has contado cuatro veces que te encontraste una chocolatina. :Bart: ¿Es cierto? ¿Te encontraste una chocolatina? :Homer: Ooh, sí, hijo mío. Acércate y te enterarás de todos los detalles. Krabappel :Lisa: Yo me encontraba en la biblioteca, pero Jaimy me dijo que el director Skinner y la señorita de Bart... ¿cómo se llama? :Marge: ¿Krabappel? :Lisa: ¡Sí! Krabappel, estaban desnudos dentro del armario. :Marge: (Suspiro) :Homer: ¡Un momento! ¿Que la señorita de Bart se llama Krabappel? ¡Yo siempre la he llamado Grandal*! ¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo? ¡Ahora pensará que soy idiota! *en latinoamerica homer dice maestra clavados La familia Simpson va a ir a Nueva York :Homer: ¡Está bien, Nueva York, voy a volver! ¡Pero esta vez no me la quitas! (acto seguido, arroja su cartera al fuego). :Lisa: Llevabas ahí nuestras fotos de bebés... :Homer: No empieces, niña. Homer hablando con la policía en una cabina telefónica de la plaza del World Trade Center :Policía: ...y deberá esperar junto a su vehículo hasta que se presente un agente de policía, cuya hora de llegada se estima entre las 9 de la mañana y las 5 de la tarde. :Homer: ¿Cómo quieren que esté aquí tanto tiempo? A ver, de 9 a 5 son 11, 12, logaritmo de...¿Dónde estará Lisa ahora? Atasco (Homer ha provocado un atasco en Nueva York debido a que su coche tiene un cepo en una rueda. Los otros conductores le adelantan) :Conductor: ¡Fuera! :Conductor: ¡Apártese de la calzada, estúpido! (Homer pone la radio a todo volumen). :Radio: Everything is beautiful...its own way (Homer da una patada a la radio). La familia Simpson se va de Nueva York :Lisa: Es una ciudad mágica...¿papá, volveremos el año que viene? :Homer: Ya veremos, cariño... (mientras le cae en la cara basura del camión de delante, pues la luna está rota)...,ya veremos. Shery Bobbins se va volando en su paraguas :Lisa: ¿Volveremos a verla alguna vez? :Homer: Segurísimo que sí, cielo...(se ve cómo un avión la calcina)...segurísimo que sí. Cerveza :Marge: Homer, a ver si tú consigues que Maggie expulse sus gases. :Homer: Eso está hecho (coge una Duff). Vamos Maggie, es la hora de Duffy. Sí, es la hora de Duuuuuuuuuffy. :Marge: ¡Homer, no le des cerveza! :Homer: Pero Maaarge, no le pasará nada. Mi padre me daba cerveza de pequeño, hasta que me empotré con mi trenecito (se ve su recuerdo, donde Barnie dice: "no volveremos a tomar cerveza"). :Homer: Y no volvimos (mientras se toma una Duff). Guardería de lujo (Homer y Marge intentan que Lisa ingrese en una guardería de lujo) :Propietaria ': Bien, la tarifa de ingreso será de 6.000 dólares. :'Homer: Bueeeno...le doy 50 pavos. :Propietaria: El precio de no es negociable. :Homer: ¡75! :Marge: Esperábamos que nos dieran alguna...beca. :Propietaria: Lo siento, sólo podemos concedérsela si pertenece a una minoría étnica. :Homer: Mais oui, très bien, merci beaucoup, mademoisella. :Propietaria: Lo siento, señores Simpson. Homer y Lisa en la tienda de instrumentos musicales :Homer: Bueno, Lisa, ¿qué quieres? Un viomolín, un omobombo, una tubababa... :Lisa: Éste (cogiendo un saxofón). :Homer: Ah, el saxomofóno... Palabras malas :Homer: Si los niños sois tan buenos, ¿por qué todas las palabras malas se refieren a vosotros? Infanticidio, conducta pueril, abuso de menores... :Bart: ¿Y qué me dices de adulterio? :Homer: Eso cuando seas mayor, bonito. Los isótopos :Kent Brockman: Aquí tenemos a un ferviente seguidor de los isótopos. Señor, los isótopos están a punto de hacer historia. ¿Qué podría decirnos? :Homer: Que yo siempre creí en ellos, que siempre confié, que gracias a Jesús y saludos a mi mujercita, Marge. ¡Lo han logrado, yuju, yuju, yuuuju! :Kent Brockman: Las palabras de un hincha inspirado, aunque esta vez los isótopos vayan a perder. :Homer (enfadado, tira su gorra al suelo): ¿Qué? ¡Son unos perdedores! :Kent Brockman: No, si el partido aún no ha acabado. :Homer: ¡No ha acabado, yuju, yuju, yuuuju! :Kent Brockman: Aquí tienen las palabras de un hincha que siempre, siempre apoyó a su equipo. Ahorrar dinero :Marge: Niños, como tenemos que ahorrar dinero, nos veremos obligados a realizar algunos sacrificios. :Bart: De acuerdo, yo empezaré a fumar y luego lo dejaré. :Homer: ¡Bien dicho, muchacho! Dejar de fumar es una de las cosas más difíciles. Toma diez dólares.(le da un billete) :Lisa: Pero papá, si aún no ha hecho nada. :Homer: ¿Que no, Lisa? ¿Que no? ...... Oye... Un momento!.(le quita el billete) Fiesta familiar de Flanders (Flanders organiza una fiesta familiar, donde invita a todos sus parientes lejanos,igual de meapilas que él .Homer siente celos por no ser invitado y pide explicaciones) :Homer: Aahh..Flanders,conque organizas una fiesta-barbacoa y no me invitas, ¿eehh? :Flanders: Bueno...verás, Homer, estos son mis parientes lejanos de otros países y los he invitado a todos para vernos (a continuación hace una presentación de todos sus parientes y entonces Homer replica:) :Homer: Aaahh, sí, ¿eehhh?, pues yo también voy a organizar una fiesta-barbacoa, mucho más grande y mejor que la tuya, y con mucha más gente. :Flanders: Aahh, qué bien, estupendillo, ¿estoy invitadito? :Homer: Pues claro que sí. :Flanders: Gracias. :Homer: ¡¡¡Ouch!!! El esqueleto del ángel (A Homer le han robado el esqueleto del ángel) :Homer: ¡¡¿¿Oh no y ahora qué haremos con todos esots ceniceros del ángel??!! :Bart:¿Puedo volver a fumar? :Homer: Más te vale (agitando el puño amenazante). La familia Simpson está en el centro comercial :Marge: Os voy a comprar zapatos para la iglesia. :Bart: ¿Para la iglesia? Jesús usaba sandalias. :Homer: Claro, y por eso lo pillaron, no hay quien corra con sandalias. :Marge: Grrrr, mira Homer, allí está ese pájaro con el que te gusta discutir. :Homer: (Mirando al pájaro) vaya, vaya, vaya, si es "Don Sabelotodo", discúlpame Marge... Homer es entrenador del equipo de rugby de Springfield :Homer: Y ahora viene la parte más fácil de un entrenador, exclusiones, aunque no he podido excluir a tantos como me habría gustado, aún hay bastantes... Wendal excluido, Rudy excluido, Ginny excluida, Stevens, me gusta como juegas, por eso me cuesta mas excluirte, ¡Enorabuena, todos los demás estais en el equipo! (hay caras de alivio en los niños), Menos tú, tú y tú :Martin: Bart no ha sido excluido, ¡Que sorpresa! :Homer: Martin, que yo sea su padre no significa que reciba un trato preferente, me llama entrenador, como todos los demas, ¡Pero desde ahora lo hará como nuestro nuevo quaterback! :Bart: Pero entrenador... :Homer: ¿Qué, cariñito? :Bart : Nelson es el mejor quaterback, si ganamos es gracias a él. :Homer : No, ya no, desde ahora, tu serás mi brazo derecho, y basta muchachos 5 vueltas al campo y luego a las duchas... Rod, no corras bonito, tu estas excluido. Con un agente del FBI :Agente FBI: Existen ciertos lugares donde podrian vivir seguros, el cabo del miedo, el lago del terror, nuevos horrores, Sangre Ville :Homer: ¿Sangria Ville? :Agente FBI: No, Sangre Ville :Homer: ¡¡¡Agh!!! Isótopos (Los isótopos pierden, y la familia se va decepcionada). :Homer: Espero que hayas aprendido la lección: nunca quieras a nadie. :Lisa: ¿Ni siquiera a ti? :Homer: A mí menos que a nadie. Con su padre :Homer: ¿Papa soy lindo? (lo mira). :Abe: Homer, eres feo como un mono y estúpido como una piedra. Con el Dr. Hibert :Dr. Hibert: Homer, tendremos que hacerte una operacion a corazon abierto. :Homer: No entiendo su jerga de cirujano, doctor. :Dr. Hibert: Le colocaremos un bypass a tu corazon Homer. :Homer: En cristiano, doctor. :Dr. Hibert: Vamos a abrirle el corazón y a recargarle la pila. :Homer: No tiene que ser tan rudo doctor. Marge Esta Furiosa :Marge: A lo proximo que me pregunten respondere con un rotundo NO!! :Homer: Hey Marge quieres un billete de 1000 dolares. :Marge: No!!!! Digo Si!!! :Homer: Muy Tarde (Homero quema el billete con un encendedor) :Marge: ahh (con tono de tristesa y suspira) :Homer: No te Preocupes Gano 3 como estos al Año de compras :Marge: ire al supermercado, comprare algunas cosas... :homer:¿chuletas? :marge:lo siento homer, no tenemos presupuesto para... :homer:¿chuletas? :marge:hmmmmmmmm, si homer chuletas... viendo una lluvia de estrellas :homer:ojala Dios estuviese vivo para ver esto. aconsejando a Bart en su primer dia de escuela :Homer:Hijo, te voy a dar el mismo consejo que me dio mi padre en mi primer dia de clase. (se ve a Homer de niño con su padre) :Abuelo simpson:hijo, como eres mas tonto que una mula y mas feo que un orangutan, si alguien te dice que te vas con el, te subes. (de vuelta al presente) :Homer:Maldita infancia traumática. Conversaciones con su cerebro Homer buscando un "hermanito menor" *'Mujer': ¿Motivo para tener un hermanito menor? *'Cerebro de Homer': ¡No digas venganza, no digas venganza! *'Homer':Eh..., ¡VENGANZA! *'Cerebro de Homer': ¡LISTO, ME LARGO DE AQUÍ! (portazo y sonido de una persona bajando las escaleras). Homer divorciado de Marge *'Homer': ¡Bueno cerebro, tenemos que buscar la forma de recuperar a Marge! *'Cerebro de Homer': Cómete las natillas... ¡Cómetelas,cómetelas,cómetelas! Homer haciendo el examen para terminar la preparatoria *'Homer': ¡Bueno cerebro!, Yo no te gusto y tú no me gustas, pero si no me ayudas te destrozare a golpe de cerveza. *'Cerebro de Homer': Está bien Negociando *Homer negocia con Burns su apreciado oso de peluche Bobo. *'Cerebro de Homer': No aceptes la primera oferta, no aceptes la primera oferta. *'Sr. Burns': Bien, ¿puedo ofrecerle una copa? *'Homer': Se acabó, señor Burns, el oso se queda en casa. Bush Homer,tumbado en una hamaca, ve al expresidente George W. Bush padre corriendo temprano por la mañana junto a otros vecinos y su perro. *'Homer': (con tono de envidia) Mira a esos, haciéndole la pelota a ése, sólo por que ha sido presidenteee... El ayudante de Santa Claus ve al perro de Bush y sale corriendo tras él. Homer al verlo dice: *'Homer':Me temo que te vas arrimar a un buen arBUSHto, jeejejeee *'Cerebro de Homer':Ya ves...lo más ingenioso que has dicho en tu vida y no hay nadie para oírlo. *'Homer':¡¡¡Ouuch!! Lo peor *'Marge': Esto es con diferencia es lo peor que has hecho en tu vida, Homer. *'Homer': Has dicho eso tantas veces que ya no significa nada. 20 Dolares (Comiendo cacahuetes) *'Homer': Ay, alguien no ha encestado (mete la mano debajo del sofá para encontrarlo) ay, esto pincha, y esto está pringoso, aja, ohh veinte dolares, yo quería mi cacahuete... *'Cerebro de Homer': Con eso puedes comprar muchos cacahuetes *'Homer': Dime como *'Cerebro de Homer': El dinero puede intercambiarse por bienes y servicios. *'Homer': ¡¡¡Yujuuuu!!! Slogan *'Lisa': Por lo menos bart dejará de ser el personaje de solo una palabra (Homer rompe una lámpara) *'Homer': D'oh! *'Bart': Yo no he sido *'Marge': ¡MMMM! *'Maggie': (ese sonido con el chupete) *'Flanders': Hola, holita! *'Barney': (Eructo) *'Señor Burns': Excelente! *'Nelson': ¡JA, JA! *'Lisa': Si alguien me necesita, estaré en mi habitacion *'Homer': ¿Qué tipo de frase graciosa es esa? Estafando *'Homer':(en la biblioteca, hablando con el bibliotecario)Me prestaría la guía telefonica de Japón?. *'Bibliotecario':Sí, aquí tiene. *'Homer':Disculpe puedo usar su telefono? *'Bibliotecario':¿Es llamada local? *'Homer':Ehhh... Sí. Homer drogado *'Flanders': Hola holita vecinito. *'Homer': ¡Dios mío, qué bien imita este tío a Flanders! El bigote y el holita, es que són idénticos. Vale, ahora haz a Wiggum. *'Flanders': Homer, soy yo, Ned. *'Homer': Sí, claro, el meapilas ese. Oye, quiero hacerte una pregunta: ¿Podría Jesús preparar un burrito en el microondas tan picante que ni él mismo pudiera comérselo? *'Flanders': Sí, claro que podría pero por otra parte… si se trata de un acertijo es de los complicadillos. *'Homer': Ahora comprenderás lo mal que lo paso yo. *'Flanders': Por suerte tengo aquí un libro llenito de respuestas (Se refiere a la Biblia) *'Homer': Tío, que largo es. ¿Te importaría leérmelo? *'Flanders': Sí, no veo porque no… y la gracia de nuestro señor Jesucristo esté con todos nosotros. Amén. *'Homer': Jo, Dios hace muchas cosas por mi y no pide nada a cambio. Cannabis *'Marge': ¿De dónde has sacado ese traje? *'Homer': ¡Alto, alto! Las preguntas de uno en uno. A ver, tú. *'Marge': Oye, empiezas a preocuparme. Hay magdalenas mordisqueadas por todas partes, no quedan imperdibles y las cortinas huelen a porro. *'Homer': ¡Ah, sí! Pues te diré una cosa. ¿Sabes que acaban de ascenderme? Y gracias al… ¡Sí, sí!... al Cannabis… ¿¡TENEMOS COCINA!? Palindromeando *'Otto': “AGORD” es DROGA al revés. *'Homer': Eh! Y “OTTO” es “OTTO” al revés *'Otto': ¡Tío me das miedo! Sobre la muerte de Burns *'Homer': Hemos matado al Señor Burns, el señor Burns se pondrá furioso. A bofetenado *'Sr. Burns': ¡Fantástico! Hemos perdido 60 millones de dólares y me vitorean pidiendo más. *'Smithers': ¡Señor Burns, está vivo! *'Homer': ¡Y usted quería llevarlo al hospital! *'Burns': ¿No lo hicieron? ¡Smithers, ayúdeme a bofetearlo! *'Burns': ¿A eso le llama una bofetada? Ahora lo abofeteo a usted… Ahora a los dos… Ahora sólo a usted… Ahora quiero probarlo yo… Ahora otra vez a los dos… Ahora a los tres… Excelente *'Homer': ¿Sabes Marge?, soy la O de la palabra “Hola”. ¡Como lo digas a alguien..! Frases sueltas *”En mi familia somos cinco personas: Marge, Bart, la niña Bart, la que nunca habla y ese tipo gordo… como lo odio !!!” *"¡Que no cunda el pánico! Recuperaré el dinero vendiendo uno de mis hígados" *"¡¿¡operadora!?! ¿Cuál es el numero del 911?" *"Yo no soy una persona que se impresiona facilmente... !Mira, un coche azul!" *"¿Si, yo he estado en el espacio... tu no?" *"La vida es una aplastante derrota tras otra hasta que acabas deseando que se muera Flanders" *"...ahora con internet los niños se te educan solos..." *"Moe cree saber mas de lo que el propio Moe sabe" *Qué quiere usted de comer? "El filete más grande que haya" Y de beber? "Albóndigas" *"Marge, eres tan hermosa como la Princesa Leia y tan lista como Yoda" *"Oh, si, ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Soltar los perros? ¿O las abejas? ¿O los perros que cuando ladran sueltan abejas por la boca?" *"En la vida hay tres tipos de personas, los que saben contar y los que no" *"Oh mira! Han introducido internet en los ordenadores" *"Se que nunca me acuerdo de ti, pero si estás ahí arriba, ¡¡¡ salvame superman!!!" *"Lisa, si algo nos ha enseñado la Biblia.... y nooo lo ha hechooooo.... es que las chicas tienen sus propios deportes. Como lucha libre en el barro, boxeo en bikini etc etc..." *"A Maggie la dejaremos por el jardín y que la naturaleza siga su curso" *"Sin tele y sin cerveza Homer pierde la cabeza" *"No es por ofender Apu, pero cuando repartieron las religiones tu debía estar haciendo pis..." *"ummm un sexteto cervecílico" *"Intentar algo es el primer paso hacia el fracaso" *"el pavo....el unico animal mas listo que el hombre...." *"solo existen tres formas de hacer las cosas, Bien, Mal y a la Homero!!. Bart: Que no esa es la mala? Homero: Si, pero es más rápida". *"Tranquilo hijo, seguro que Einstein se volvió de todos los colores para inventar la bombilla" *"Para ti Lisa todo es crueeeeel! Si ato al elefante para que no se pueda mover es cruel, si le tiro del rabo es cruel, pues si eso es cruel yo soy cruel!" *"Lisa cariño , los vampiros no existen , son seres imaginarios como los duendes o los esquimales" *"¿Hola? ¡Con las vegas? Si, 100 pavos por el rojo... OUCH! está bien, les enviaré un talón..." *"Supongamos que tenemos una pareja, llamemosla señor H y señora M. Pues el señor H le habla y le dice a la señora M, Marge si esta noche no te pongo caliente es que no me llamo Homer J. Simpson" *”Una mujer es como una cerveza… suave… burbujeante… ¡y puedes matar a tu madre por una” *"Marge, no desalientes al niño. Es importante aprender a escaquearse en la vida. Eso no separa de los animares. Excepto de la comadreja." *”No dejes que la muerte de Krusty te hunda muchacho. La gente siempre acaba muriéndose. Es así de simple. Es mas, mañana tu podrías amanecer muerto. Bueno… Buenas noches.” *”Ohh Marge, mi gran reina.. y Lisa.. mi amada princesa… y como olvidarme del niño rata…” *"Hijo, si realmente quieres algo en esta vida, tienes que luchar por ello. ¡Ahora silencio! Van a anunciar los números de la lotería." *"Todos los matrimonios se hunden menos el nuestro, Marge. El problema es la comunicacion...Demasiada comunicación." *"Quizá, solo por una vez, alguien me llame 'Señor' sin añadir 'Está usted montando una escena'" *"Señor, los dioses han sido buenos conmigo, en agredecimiento te he traido un vaso de leche con galletitas. Si quieres que me las como no me hagas ninguna señal... ¡Que asi sea!" *"Hijo, cuando participes en eventos deportivos, no importa si ganas o pierdes: sino cuánto te emborrachas!" *"¿Cómo se supone que la educación me va a hacer más listo? Al contrario, cada vez que aprendo algo nuevo, algo que ya sabía desaparece de mi cerebro. ¿Recuerdas cuando hice ese curso de fabricación de vino en casa y se me olvidó conducir?" *"Adiós a los huevos fritos, ahora el bacon tiene un nuevo mejor y sabroso amigo... El chocolate!" *''demos gracias al alcohol causa y a la vez solucion de todos nuestros problemas'' *"drHibbert: El extraterrestre tenía una base de carbono o de silicio?? Homer: Hmmm, de lo segundo... de silifono." *"Tendrá todo el dinero del mundo... pero habrá algo que jamás podrá comprar.... un dinosaurio" "Tendrá todo el dinero del mundo... pero habrá algo que jamás podrá comprar.... un dinosaurio" *"Marge, no le busques tres gatos al pie" *"¡Callaos hipoglúcidos!" *"Sr. Smithers... no entiendo 1997 de mis 2000 nuevas tareas..." *"Le comprare un perro nuevo, uno con el estomago irreversible" *"¡Marge! a Maggie se le han caido sus piernas de leche..." *"Sé que puedes leerme el pensamiento, hijo: MIAU MIAU MIAU MIAU MIAU...." *"Rápido, al Simpson-móvil" *"Fuera de aqui perdedor(a Bender Doblador Rodríguez)" *"Cariño no había pastillas para el mareo, pero te he traido cigarrillos" *"Bart baja de ahí!! te voy a dar azotes hasta llega a la edad de piedra!" *Homer: " Marge, una pistola es una herramienta como un arpón o... un cocodrilo" *En el primer dia de colegio de bart homer le dice a bart: "hijo en tu primer dia de colegio te dare el mismo consejo que mi padre me dio en tal ocasion" se ven los recuerdos de homer. aparecen homer y su padre.le dice el padre:" homer como eres tan tonto como una mula pero mas feo si un extraño te dice q te vyas con el te vas con él" jajaja y dice homer "maldita Infancia traumatica" *"Móskis!" *Marge: "Homer que estas tramando?"Homer: "Marge, a ti no puedo mentirte.....hasta luego!!" pda:al que haya hecho le aconsejo que se informe antes de escribiar ya que en 10/20 has dicho todo lo contrario. Categoría:Friki & Freak Categoría:Anexos